La Mejor Correspodencia
by ZAHAKI
Summary: El hecho de que se reciba diferentes tipos de cartas en el mismo día no siempre significa que todas tengan buenos deseos. Yullen, Yaoi.


**¡Hola a todos y Feliz Navidad! **

Este año también me aventuré a hacerle algo a mi albino preferido pero a diferencia del anterio,r logré contenerme y sacar algo bastante sencillo y concreto. Sí, ésta vez, es un One-shot.

Creo que es la cosa más sencilla y boba que he escrito, no tiene ningún desarrollo trascendental pero sin embargo disfruté haciéndolo y espero que ustedes puedan disfrutar leyéndolo, sin más, este capítulo está dedicado a Allen Walker en honor a su cumpleaños.

Disclaimer: D. Gray Man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino Katsura, lo único que me corresponde es esta historia y la redacción de la misma.

* * *

**La Mejor Correspondencia.**

La hermosa línea de sus pensamientos se encontró interrumpida por una inesperada misiva. Las festividades habían sido algo que había estado anhelando desde inicios de la temporada y no era porque alguien como él se regocijase con cosas tan banales como el común de la gente o que incluso esperara alguna clase de regalo para la mañana de navidad a pesar de que sabía que recibiría algún presente de su abuelo y por supuesto, de Daisya cuyo lugar ya estaba reservado en el cesto de basura sin siquiera saber qué sería.

Sintió su ego ligeramente herido. Aún incrédulo, esperó a que todo eso fuese un error, pues le costaba imaginarse que además de su perfecta persona habría algún otro egocéntrico que prefiriera pasar las celebraciones lejos de su casa. Eso sinceramente, le era algo difícil de creer cuando que el resto de los alumnos salió como estampida a la primera campanada que anunció las vacaciones, vacaciones que esperaba con ansias desde semanas atrás para zambullirse en una santa paz que sólo la soledad podría traerle.

_Debido a las festividades, se hace necesario __su traslado al dormitorio B-14, en donde su compañero le esperará. __Por favor, lleve sus pertenencias más importantes a la brevedad._

_¡Felices Fiestas!_

_Komui Lee_

_Directo Académico._

Leyó con ira renovada el endemoniado papel y lo arrugó entre sus manos como evidencia de su descontento. Sin embargo, aún no podía imaginarse quién sería el desdichado que decidió quedarse arruinándole su "navidad". Bien sabía que todos le conocían por la reputación que se había labrado socialmente los últimos dos años y que seguramente se quedaría sin compañero de habitación al instante en que el otro le viese. Sí, estaba anticipándose a un _milagroso infarto_ como mínimo, esbozó una arrogante y esperanzada sonrisa.

Por el número de dormitorio, analizó que debía ser un estudiante de segundo año o que a ambos los habían trasladado allí con la finalidad de estar estratégicamente cerca del personal directivo de turno que velaría por ellos (los únicos estudiantes) en sus vacaciones y aunque no estaba precisamente contento con la nueva situación, estaba algo satisfecho de que el instituto le permitiera quedarse bajo el Programa de Estudios Extra-Curriculares.

Ya estando en el pasillo «B», pudo divisar la puerta blanca cuya lámina dorada de identificación tenía tallado elegantemente el número _14_ con letras cursivas. Dio un resoplido con molestia y sin tacto alguno deslizó el pomo de manera circular deshaciendo los engranajes de seguridad.

Hubiera querido que la sorpresa fuera de la otra persona y ahora se encontraba paralizado tanto física como mentalmente. Por un momento, ante el asombro y la ironía se sintió desconectado pero rápidamente reaccionó recuperando su semblante serio y se felicitó mentalmente por eso, pues aún le costaba asimilar ese fatídico asunto. Clavó su mirada oscura en la cama ocupada, su acompañante que en ese momento se encontraba tomando apuntes de manera distraída sólo le dio un ligero vistazo a manera de bienvenida para luego volverse a centrar en sus labores.

Enarcó una ceja con suspicacia y es que no era la reacción que esperaba y mucho menos de esa persona que al parecer tenía algo más importante en su asquerosa libreta de anotaciones que en su presencia. Chasqueó a modo de saludo y se adentró con paso firme sintiéndose dueño del lugar.

—Hola para ti también, Kanda—le dijo con voz calma sin siquiera alzar la vista del papel que rayaba con tanto empeño.

— ¿Sabías que yo sería tu compañero? —preguntó _casi_ por inercia mientras disimulaba un aire indiferente y depositaba con suavidad la maleta en la que sería _su_ cama.

La pluma a sus espaldas dejó de arrastrarse por el papel y pudo saber que el otro le miraba más no se atrevió a girarse para corroborarlo aunque hubiera deseado poder descifrar algo en las expresiones del otro—La verdad—comenzó su compañero con voz suave—, no podía imaginarme quién más aparte de nosotros prefería quedarse.

El arco de su delgada ceja se elevó. Para Kanda fue toda una sorpresa aquella declaración ya que según él, no tenía tan buenas relaciones con ese sujeto como para ser leído de tal manera. Se volvió con gesto interrogante y ahorrándose el "¿Por qué?" se limitó a mirarle en silenciosa petición de una coherente respuesta, más el otro volvió su atención al papel como si eso fuese la mar de interesante. Rodó los ojos con una ligera, _ligerísima _decepción azotándole el cuerpo y sin mediaciones, logró acomodar sus pertenencias en el sitio designado.

Y el libro que llevó consigo fue necesario en ese instante. Lo ojeó con interés en un principio, pero luego se encontró pensando en que no había demasiada diferencia en su situación esperada y la actual, según lo poco que había congeniado con el albino pudo deducir que era reservado y siempre mantenía las distancias cuando coincidían en ese grupo social al que ambos habían sido inevitablemente _arrastrados. _Grupo conformado por ellos, una china y un pelirrojo idiota —el cual esperaba tuviera mucho qué hacer en esas fechas como castigo divino por atosigarle durante sus últimos dos años—.

El silencio se alargó el resto de la tarde y aunque de vez en cuando su curiosidad le ganaba y movía solapadamente las pupilas al otro extremo del cuarto, terminaba encontrándose a alguien lo suficientemente ocupado como para prestarle atención. Quiso resoplar de frustración al sentirse ignorado pero se contuvo cayendo en cuenta de lo ridículo que se sentía por tales pensamientos.

Vio a Allen morder un extremo de su pluma mientras fruncía el rostro con un gesto de confusión. El único sonido de hojas pasándose era el que emitía su propio libro por lo que asumió que llevaba mucho rato tratando de develar algo que su cabecita (según él) sumamente hueca, no podía. Y como si una brisa trajera consigo una voz entre ella, repentinamente recordó que Lenalee le dijo alguna vez: "Allen-kun es inteligente… para algunas cosas y para otras, sencillamente es tan inocente. ¡A veces se me hace tan tierno!"

— "¿Tierno…?"—se preguntó mentalmente mostrando un gesto de total sarcasmo. Él tenía muchos más adjetivos para ese idiota y ése no figuraba en ninguno de ellos. Sin quererlo, emitió un bufido haciendo que el otro le viese levantando la mirada pero sin mover la cabeza de su posición.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó con voz ligeramente ronca lo cual le extrañó y a la vez le divirtió dándole un gusto sugerente en impulsivo de seguir molestándole hasta hacerle explotar.

—Sólo pensaba que por más que mires la misma página no te dirá la respuesta—comentó desdeñoso elevando aún más un extremo de sus labios.

Le vio poner los ojos en blanco y advirtió la intención de que le ignoraría nuevamente más no lo permitió y en instante su cuerpo se movió hacia el otro arrebatándole sus apuntes.

— ¡Devuélvelos! —exigió pero en vez de atender a sus demandas colocó el documento lejos de su alcance pero a su cómoda visión para enterarse de qué le tenía tan concentrado.

Allen comenzó a saltar y elevar las manos para alcanzar los papeles y Kanda no podía evitar sonreír aún más ante los inútiles esfuerzos del enano. Comenzó a leer las notas que el Moyashi resaltaba, tenía una buena letra y era organizado en las ideas que resaltaba lo que le hizo recordar las palabras de Lenalee, pero seguía sin entender donde radicaba el problema que le impedía continuar. Pasó la página ignorando las demandas que progresivamente fueron acallándose cuando el otro se rindió y sólo le miraba ceñudo.

Seguía sin entender. Eso era una clase que a él se le dio muy bien en su segundo año, sobretodo porque ya había experimentado el proceso de su desarrollo por lo que pudo realizar un ensayo lo suficientemente completo como para salir muy sobresaliente. Sonrió con altivez dirigiéndose al menor que aún "intentando ser" desafiante le miraba muy mal.

—Devuélveme mis apuntes, por favor…—dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras a lo que Kanda percibió que llevaban mucho esfuerzo.

Se inclinó acercándose a su rostro y Allen no se intimidó por su abrumadora posición y permaneció rígido como tabla. El inglés dirigió la vista a la libreta que colocaba convenientemente tras su espalda, impidiendo que fuera alcanzada y le observó con ojos afilados pero no desafiantes.

— ¿Tienes problemas para entender tu cuerpo, Moyashi?

Allen le miró confundido unos segundos y cayendo en cuenta de la sugerente pregunta que el otro acababa de hacer enrojeció súbitamente hasta el punto de arder por dentro con la pura vergüenza—No… es eso…—titubeó—sólo quería terminar mi ensayo y buscaba las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo…—aseguró no muy convencido.

Kanda que no pudo sonreír más ante la patética excusa y en vista de la situación, quiso poner de toda su buena disposición y conocimiento del tema.

—Con algunas _lecciones prácticas_ quizás tus dudas se aclaren—propuso insinuante acercándose, más algo le detuvo.

La puerta comenzó a sonar. Con los ánimos de burla destrozados, le entregó sus cosas de mala gana y se dirigió de nuevo a su lecho donde se enfocó de nueva cuenta en su libro. Volvieron a tocar y fue Allen quien abrió. Escuchó un murmullo proveniente de ella y por el nerviosismo esquizofrénico de esa voz supo que se trataba de la Secretaria Miranda que al parecer dejaba una correspondencia de anticipado ya que al día siguiente era navidad y no trabajarían los correos.

Allen recibió con entusiasmo todos los paquetes y entre la sorpresa y la expectación, se terminó olvidando de lo que acababa de pasar con Kanda. Entró con distintos empaque envueltos en bolsas de regalos y depositándolos con suavidad en la cama los rodeó para subirse a ésta con el arrebato de un niño de 5 años mientras era observado, cosa a la que le restó importancia.

Y mientras el asiático se sentía ignorado nuevamente, el inglés tomó el envoltorio que se encontraba en la copa. Era uno pequeño que estaba dentro de una caja rectangular, no podía adivinar qué era en realidad pero su curiosidad no llegó al grado de ignorar la nota que le acompañaba.

_Hola, Allen-kun _

_¿Cómo te encuentras? Espero que bien. Es una lástima __que no pueda entregarte este presente personalmente y __deseo de todo corazón que sea de tu agrado._

_¡Feliz Navidad! __Y por supuesto, Feliz cumpleaños…_

_Lenalee. _

Sonrió mientras negaba ligeramente. Nada de lo que le diera Lenalee podría desagradarle y con confianza rasgó el papel descubriendo que la china al parecer le conocía más de lo que esperaba. Una cinta y un pañuelo de color rojo bermellón opaco resaltaron dentro de la caja negra dónde venían y volviendo a guardarlo con cuidado tras inspeccionarlos, ensanchó su sonrisa para continuar.

El paquete de abajo era ligeramente más grande y más pesado y por la forma de éste no había qué hacer demasiado esfuerzo para deducir lo que era y quién lo enviaba. En un gesto menos expectante que el anterior, retiró la nota con cuidado para abrirla y comenzar a leer.

_¡Hola, Moyashi-chan!_

_¡No hagas esa cara! Sí, tengo dotes de adivino y sé qué cara estás haciendo en éste momento, te digo que no la hagas sin mi presencia pues si no, no tendría sentido llamarte así. Dejando a un lado eso, sigo enojado contigo porque no aceptaste mi invitación, por eso, te envío algo para que no te aburras allí solito, ya ves que soy un Pan de Dios que perdona todo. Sé que te hago falta, así que huele mi regalo y siente mi aroma para que no me extrañes tanto. Bromeo, ja ja ja._

_Hasta enero y Feliz Pubertad._

— ¡¿Cómo qué _pubertad_, idiota?! —exclamó lanzando el papel al otro extremo de su cama sintiendo la molestia no sólo por el apelativo si no por la insinuante nota que por todas partes le gritaba "¡virgen!".

El agitado Allen fue controlándose progresivamente y cuando se percató de lo que acababa de hacer, se estremeció un poco alarmado al ver la cara interrogante de Kanda que claramente decía: "¿Y a éste qué jodidos le pasa?". Con una sonrisita nerviosa movió sus temblorosas pupilas al otro paquete y prosiguió aunque mucho deseó luego no haberlo hecho.

Sintió un bajón de temperatura corporal que le hizo palidecer y estaba completamente seguro que su expresión estaría horrorizada. Nunca había recibido un regalo de esa persona y si por suerte recordaba su cumpleaños, lo festejaba más su pelirrojo tutor que él mismo con labores que sinceramente no le correspondían. Pasó saliva pero aún así, leyó la carta no sin la expresión de sorpresa que le dejó tieso el rostro al punto de dolerle.

_Aprendiz idiota._

_Debo admitir que ahora que estás a punto de alcanzar __la mayoría de edad, me siento en la necesidad de hacerte __saber que YA eres todo un hombre _(Allen rodó los ojos mientras su cabeza recitaba un: "No me digas…"). _Has tenido que pasar por momentos __duros y para darte la bienvenida al mundo de los adultos que tanto deseaba mostrarte, te envío este modesto obsequio ya que será de mucha " utilidad" cuando nos reencontremos._

_Cross Marian._

Con las cejas fruncidas en clara desconfianza prefirió no abrir el paquete, no era como si algo que enviase ese hombre por voluntad propia podría ser bueno para su futuro próximo; además, la mayoría de los momentos duros mencionados tenía que ver con la presencia de su mentor en su vida la cual le supuso complicada con tantos quehaceres, viajes y desvelos.

Kanda no intervino en todo ese proceso, pero mentiría si decía que no sentía curiosidad de ese llamativo paquete marrón el cual ni siquiera estaba forrado. No le hizo falta pensarlo demasiado para saber que no era muy bien recibido por el muchacho cualquier regalo que pudiera hacerle esa persona, pero si le gustaría saber quién era para colocarlo tan nervioso.

Y la noche buena cayó, tuvo que hacer uso de una lámpara de mesa para continuar con su lectura. Era cerca de la media noche y el silencio le permitió escuchar los suspiros del albino quedando por entendido que estaba profundamente dormido. Una gélida brisa hizo volar las notas cayendo una en su regazo y las demás de manera desordenada por su cama y aunque no era una persona cotilla, prefirió saciar su curiosidad leyéndolas a medida que las recogía para dejarla en su sitio.

Si mal no recordaba, ése era el nombre del tutor del Moyashi y que casualmente nunca se presentaba en sus reuniones escolares. Kanda frunció el rostro con confusión y girando la nota vio una estampilla del extranjero cosa que posiblemente aclaraba el hecho de que el inglés estuviese allí en esas fechas.

Volvió su vista a la nota repasándola con interés y la verdad es que con la palabra _Utilidad _resaltandoentre comillas, incluso él hubiera dudado en abrirlo. Pero luego otra cosa captó su interés. "C_umpleaños", _repitió mentalmente volviendo la vista a la figura que reposaba en la cama respirando pausadamente. Era el cumpleaños del albino, lo que explicaba esos regalos recibidos en la tarde. Parpadeó y volviendo a depositar con cuidado las notas en su sitio se dirigió a la mesita de noche para apagar su lámpara.

Quiso sumirse al sueño, pero fue prácticamente imposible y cuando menos lo esperó se vio a sí mismo observando la luz de la luna atravesando las alargadas pestañas plateadas del inglés. Sus labios entreabiertos expulsaban una pequeña cantidad de vapor de vez en cuando haciéndole experimentar por primera vez, ansias irreprimibles.

Sintió la inquietud apoderarse dolorosamente de su piel. Nunca se arrepintió de sus acciones, nunca se disculpó y si ahora la necesidad lo ameritaba sería incluso capaz de alegar demencia aunque no precisamente de su parte. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse entre las sombras, lenta muy lentamente en dirección a la cama contigua y llevando sus dedos a la barbilla del albino la sostuvo un momento antes de chocar sus labios haciendo presión aunque de manera muy ligera.

El durmiente gimió contra su piel y aprovechándose de su somnolencia irrumpió dentro de su boca formando un ósculo un poco más apasionado. Una respiración cálida y acelerada golpeó su rostro y aunque no abrió los ojos pudo percibir que fue lo suficientemente brusco como para despertar a su compañero de cuarto.

Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió que le halaban los cabellos pero soportando los fallidos intentos de apartarle acarició su cuerpo. Sus dedos ubicaron con rapidez las aberturas de su pijama y se limitó a posarlos con propiedad sobre la piel contraria. Delineó la curvatura entre sus costillas, deslizándose hasta su ombligo y desde éste siguiendo el camino de su vientre hasta su pelvis se encontró con una encantadora erección que le hizo sonreír mentalmente.

Deseó con vehemencia mantener la altivez y demanda de sus dominios bajo su boca y manos, pero por desgracia se vio obligado a apartarse tras una feroz mordida. La ira quiso invadirle pero ésta quedó en un plano muerto al ver esa expresión febril y los níveos y alborotados cabellos hacia atrás descubriendo su rostro agitado ante la luz lánguida lunar.

Tenía qué marcharse, alejarse de allí. Su ansiedad le había nublado el raciocinio y aunque sabía que no existiría la excusa adecuada, se permitió decir algo antes de retirarse, algo que no era mentira después de todo—Esto es un claro ejemplo de las reacciones del cuerpo—su pupila se giró un poco y al verle confundido resopló para continuar con tono fastidiado ante tanta ingenuidad—. Me refiero a las poluciones nocturnas—aclaró rodando los ojos para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí con un ruido sordo y firme.

Y hablando de poluciones nocturnas, había algo que debía atender de sí mismo…

Luego de una noche de sorpresa y agitación terminó despertándose más tarde de lo acostumbrado debido a su interrupción y es que luego de eso, no encontró la manera de reacomodarse. Esperó bajo las sábanas temblando de expectación y su mente no se calló en toda la noche trayéndole pensamientos aterradores de sí mismo por esa debilidad demostrada.

Se quitó cuidadosamente las sábanas viendo de inmediato que la otra cama estaba tal cual como había sido abandonada. Pasó saliva, pero le era inimaginable pensar que Kanda prefería pasar la noche afuera _arrepentido_ por sus acciones, sinceramente no le entendía en lo absoluto. Se llevó las manos a los labios y rozándolos ligeramente pudo sentir el calor y la inflamación que aquel beso le provocó y un cosquilleo bastante extraño se extendió serpenteando sus entrañas finalizando en un violento vacío. ¡Seguramente por haberse saltado el desayuno! Decidió salir con suavidad de la cama al tiempo que un golpe seco y hojas volando chocaron contra el piso.

Con el rostro denotando extrañez se inclinó y pudo ver que eran sus cuadernos pero no recordaba haberlos colocado en ése lugar. Parpadeó y como si un rayo lo partiera a la mitad comenzó a atar los extraños acontecimientos. Su rostro se calentó de vergüenza y comprendiendo la situación fue a encarar a ese malhumorado que se encargaba de dar unas _clases prácticas_ bastante ortodoxas(o así lo interpretó sintiéndose burlado). No era que necesitaba que le explicaran con tanto detalles las reacciones de un cuerpo masculino y en crecimiento como el suyo, y con dicha resolución fue a pasos agigantados hasta la azotea en donde le vio dormitando con aire despreocupado y con un libro en su rostro amortiguando el resplandor del sol.

Tamboreó el piso con su pie derecho haciéndose notar. Vio como retiraba el libro para verle y luego ignorarle colocándoselo nuevamente. Eso fue más de lo que Allen pudo soportar así que con enfado se carraspeó la garganta ruidosamente para captar la atención de ese individuo.

— ¿Necesitas que te explique mejor la lección? —y cómo una tetera hirviendo sintió sus orejas echar humo de la ira. Él no quería _lecciones prácticas_ y menos si era de esa persona, sólo quería una explicación razonable a sus absurdas acciones y la certeza de que no despertaría las siguientes noches con Kanda manoseándole.

— No necesito ese tipo de… _lecciones…_—bajó la voz progresivamente un poco avergonzado al darse cuenta del tema embarazoso que comenzaba a tocar. Le vio levantar el libro mostrando un ligero interés o al menos eso interpretó Allen que desvió inmediatamente la mirada al no poder soportar el escrutinio—. Así que por estos días es mejor que nos llevemos como siempre ha sido y no se te ocurra hacer nada _extraño…—_dijo intentando sonar firme.

Giró en 180 grados dispuesto a alejarse —huir— del lado de Kanda y no pudo avanzar ni siquiera un par de pasos sintiendo su cuerpo extraño, pesado y bastante denso. Las manos del oriental se cerraron alrededor de su muñeca sintiendo aquellos alargados dedos rodearle el círculo de sus brazo de manera firme pero suave. Allen sintió sus oídos retumbar ante el palpitar desenfrenado de su corazón y con la poca voluntad de girarse se mantuvo rígido sin decir una palabra.

El pecho del mayor chocó contra su mejilla tan estrepitosamente que le fue imposible verlo venir y mucho menos procesarlo pero lo que sí supo es que aquello estaba tomando un camino incluso más extraño que el de hace algunas horas. Elevó la vista, sus perlas plateadas se estremecieron en expectación y cuando menos lo esperó, sus ojos se cerraron en clara espera de algo.

Su cuerpo se destensó completamente y aunque esperó un choque fortuito contra una suave y conocida superficie, éste nunca llegó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y lo que vio se llevó lejos cualquier signo de cordura _¿por qué sonríe?_ Se preguntó ladeando el rostro al ver esa línea en los labios contrarios tan pronunciada en un extremo.

— ¿Decías algo de _lecciones prácticas_, Moyashi? —le preguntó con un tono tan desdeñoso que Allen no pudo evitar que se le crispara la piel de molestia— Vamos a mi cuarto, al que me pertenece— aclaró Kanda con voz neutral, difiriendo de la inicial.

Allen lo miró con furia al tiempo que le apartaba con brusquedad — ¡Es Allen! —gritó empujándole para ganar distancia—Y no, no quiero ir contigo a recibir ninguna _lección práctica_—aclaró girando el rostro con indignación.

Kanda sonrió con su típica arrogancia aunque Allen ni siquiera se percató ya que estaba listando mentalmente un sinfín adjetivos y maldiciones para cierto pervertido. Le escuchó soltar un bufido pero era muy parecido a una risilla lo cual le costaba imaginar. Le miró de reojo, instándole con severa mirada que le dijera qué le causaba tanta gracia.

—Dije que fuéramos a mi cuarto—comenzó el otro entendiendo la silenciosa solicitud—, pero nunca dije nada de darte alguna _lección práctica_—aseguró con sonrisa más amplia ante el cambio de colores en el rostro del inglés—. Sólo pienso darte mis apuntes de segundo año, Moyashi pervertido— Allen parpadeó confundido y es que la verdad no esperó algo como eso y antes de que pudiera reclamar algo por el sobrenombre o incluso agradecer el gesto, Kanda prosiguió—. Pensaba tirarlos pero creo que puedo tener un acto de caridad de vez en cuando—comentó con aires de grandeza.

Y allá se iba cualquier buena intención que el albino pudo malinterpretar por parte del japonés. Cualquier otra palabra que pudiera exclamar el oriental murió bajo el puño de Allen y sin siquiera volver la mirada se alejó a grandes zancadas dejando a un Kanda aturdido por el golpe y muy sorprendido por la inesperada acción.

Más tarde y luego de que su molestia se disipara, volvió a su dormitorio encontrándose un paquete frente a la puerta. Frunció los labios con desconfianza y adentrándose con la bolsita pudo ver una fila de cuadernos los cuales vació sin cuidado alguno sobre su cama para inspeccionar qué de todo aquello podría ser útil en su año escolar. Que estuviera molesto con Kanda no significaba que no aceptaría de buena gana sus apuntes y así aprovechar sus días libres adelantando trabajo con cualquier cosa que ese desadaptado le hubiera llevado.

Un sonido peculiar le hizo volver a mirar la bolsa percatándose que había un paquete que no había caído en el anterior proceso. No estaba muy seguro de abrirlo, quizás y contuviera alguna bomba molotov o algo picoso pero recordando el remitente sabía de antemano que el humor de Kanda no llegaba a esos extremos, de hecho ponía en duda que tuviera humor. Lo inspeccionó de soslayo por una de las aberturas y pudo notar que contenía una caja cartón de colores pasteles como los que dan en las reposterías.

Sintió su boca llenarse de saliva ante el pensamiento de dulce y abriendo con premura el envoltorio vio la nota y no tuvo que hacer esfuerzo en reconocer la letra a pesar de no llevar firma.

_Cuando termines de atragantarte, desaparece la evidencia._

Puede que no fuese la mejor nota de cumpleaños, pero era un gesto peculiar que seguramente recordaría por sobre muchos otros y esbozando una cálida sonrisa comenzó a degustar con deleite cada _dango_ dispuesto en la caja de su último regalo recibido.

-Fin-

* * *

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Hoy ando casi que de volada con tanto preparativo navideño por lo que es realmente poco lo que tengo que decir.

Comentarios, sugerencias y críticas, ya saben donde dejarlos y espero responder pronto.

Un último comentario para los que siguen Capsule. El cápitulo 5 está listo pero no lo he revisado, espero publicarlo esta o la otra semana y un nuevo proyecto que ya llevo varios capis adelantados.

¡Besos y Feliz Navidad!


End file.
